Just Baby, Right?
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Back to Ours Side Story - Jung MiFan adalah aegya Jung Changmin, Keponakan YunJae, dan Cucu Sibum/ The best little evil ever, Right?/ MinKris/ Shortfict/ DLDR


A/N:

TimeLine FF ini saat MiFan masih berusia satu setengah tahun dan bertempat di Korea. Jadi Kris masih belum ada di sini. Kris ketemu MiFan di China pas usia MiFan dua tahun kurang dua bulan. Mohon dimengerti ne ^^

.

Just Baby, Right?

(Side Story Back to Ours)

Cast:

_EvilDragon_ aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

With MiFan and YunJae and SiBum

Genre: Family

Rated: T

Waning:

AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat, M-Preg, genderswitch (Just for Kimbum)

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

.

**Little **_**Evil**_** VS **_**Appa**__**Evil**_

"MiFan~" Changmin yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya memasuki kediaman keluarganya dengan langkah pelan. Mencoba mencari malaikat kecilnya yang pastinya sedang bermain di ruang tengah.

"MiFan …" Sekali lagi Changmin memanggil sang _aegya_ yang masih belum terlihat. Padahal menurut _umma_nya—yang bertemu di gerbang—MiFan ada di ruangannya dan nyonya Jung itu menitipkan MiFan sebentar karena ia mau membeli sesuatu di minimarket.

"Bha!" Changmin sontak terlonjak saat sesuatu memeluk kakinya dari belakang. Dan menemukan MiFan di sana.

Tawa renyah balita yang berusia satu setengah tahun itu membuat Changmin ikut tergelak dan langsung menggendongnya dengan erat.

"Kemana saja?"

MiFan menggeleng memeluk leher Changmin. Menyusupkan kepala mungilnya pada leher sang _appa_. Tempat favoritenya untuk berisitirahat. Menyesap aroman milik _appa_nya yang sangat disukai sang _aegya_.

Membawa MiFan duduk di sofa, Changmin mendudukan MiFan di pahanya menghadap ke arah depan. Menjangkau plastik berisi makanan ringan yang dibelinya tadi sebelum kembali ke rumah.

"MiFan mau?" Changmin membuka satu biskuit bayi yang disukai MiFan dan menyodorkannya pada tangan mungil sang _aegya_ yang langsung meraupnya dalam bibir mungilnya.

Hari ini memang MiFan dititipkan di rumah orang tuanya karena baik Changmin maupun _hyung_nya tak ada yang free. Yunho sedang pergi ke kota sebelah bersama Jaejoong dalam penandatangan proyek baru mereka dan Changmin ada rapat penting hari ini.

"Cu?" MiFan menengadahkan kepalanya pada Changmin yang meminta susunya saat roti ditangannya sudah hampir habis separuh.

"Baiklah MiFan tunggu di sini sebentar ya, _Appa_ buatkan susu MiFan sebentar. Ingat jangan kemana-mana?"

"Ugnhh."

Changmin meletakkan MiFan di atas karpet tebal bersamaan dengan langkahnya keluar dari kamar putranya. MiFan memang memiliki kamar khusus di rumah orang tuanya ini. Kamar yang besarnya bahkan mengalahkan ruang tamu di rumah Jung. Karena biasanya semua memang lebih suka berkumpul di ruang bermain MiFan.

Maniks besar MiFan bergerak lucu saat melihat sesuatu yang menyembul keluar dari plastik milik _appa_nya. Ada benda cair di dalam botol berwarna terang di dalam sana—minuman suplemen milik Changmin.

Membuang biskuit di tangannya, MiFan merangkak menggapainya. Walau ia sudah bisa berjalan dengan benar bayi cucu Jung itu kadang lebih suka menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Ngh?" MiFan mengocok-ngocok minuman ditangannya. Menggeram kesal saat minuman itu tak juga terbuka. Bahkan saat ia menepuk-nepukannya ke lantai. Membuat apa pun yang berada di jangkauan namja cilik itu berhamburan ke lantai.

"Ghhh!" Balita mungil itu mulai kesal dengan melemparkannya ke arah sembarang dan membuat botol minuman itu pecah hingga berhamburan di lantai menimbulkan bunyi keras hingga dua orang sontak langsung berlari ke ruangannya.

"Jung Changmin~"

Changmin yang baru saja hendak menuju kamar MiFan meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat _umma_ kesayangannya sudah berdiri lebih dulu dan sekarang sedang menatapnya seakan ia makanan siap saji.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Jung _pabbo_. Kenapa kau meninggalkan MiFan sendirian? Lihat kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada cucuku kau kugantung di tiang jemuran bocah tiang."

Changmin mengusap kepalanya sendiri yang pusing mendengar ocehan _umma_nya. Melirik ke dalam pada lantai yang kini basah dengan cairan lengket dan pecahan botol tak jauh dari MiFan. Sedangkan _aegya_ mungilnya malah menatapnya polos dengan biskuit di tangannya.

"Pa … au?"

"Hehehe ... tidak, Sayang."

_Plak_

Kibum memukul kepala Changmin yang masih tertawa pelan pada MiFan.

"Sekali lagi kau membiarkan barang berbahaya di sekitar MiFan _umma_ pastikan kau tak akan mendapatkan makanan seminggu," ujar Kibum masuk ke kamar MiFan sembari merampas susu di tangan Changmin. Tersenyum kecil pada cucunya yang menyodorkan biskuit.

"Ayo kita main di luar saja. Tinggalkan saja _appa_ MiFan yang _pabbo_ itu," ujar Kibum mendeatglare putra bungsunya yang menggaruk pipinya sendiri.

"Ppa … bo?"

"Ne. _appa_ MiFan itu _pabbo_."

"_Umma_, jangan katakan itu pada MiFan~ kau tahu nanti dia mengatakannya lagi padaku," rajuk Changmin pada MiFan yang menatapnya dengan susu dimulutnya. Bibir namja mungil itu melengkung seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Changmin.

"Biarkan saja kau memang _pabbo_. Menjaga satu cucuku saja kau tak bisa."

Kibum melewati Changmin yang kini hanya mendesah pasrah pada satu-satunya _aegya_nya yang terkikik kecil saat _halmoni_ cantiknya memarahi _appa_nya.

"Ppa … bo."

Sontak Changmin menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar ujaran lirih di sela bibir MiFan yang mengecap minumannya. Mendadahkan tangan kecilnya di balik tubuh Kibum pada _appa_nya yang kalah lagi dengannya.

"Dasar bocah _evil_."

Well. Sayangnya bocah _evil_ yang kau panggil itu adalah _aegya_mu sendiri Jung Changmin. Bila anakmu kau katakan _evil_ … lalu Kau? _Appa_ _evil_ kah?

.

.

.

**Little **_**Evil**_** VS Ahjussi Bear**

"Jae … kenapa MiFan masih ada di sini?" tanya Yunho yang heran mendapati keponakan kecilnya masih bermain di atas ranjang mereka. Padahal ini sudah pukul delapan malam. Biasanya Changmin menjemput MiFan pukul tujuh malam.

"Changmin katanya akan sedikit terlambat ada urusan kantor di luar," jawa Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada balita bermaniks besar di atas perutnya. Balita yang kini menelungkup di atas tubuhnya.

"Hihihi … geyi …" MiFan terkikik saat Jaejoong menggelitik tubuhnya membuat balita mungil itu bergerak gelisah di atas tubuh Jaejoong bahkan menarik baju tipis yang dikenakan Jaejoong hingga dada namja cantik itu terekpos memanjakan mata namja musang yang meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

"Aishhhs … lebih baik aku mandi dulu."

Yunho beranjak menuju kamar mandi sebelum pelecehan yang dilakukan _evil_ kecil keponakannya membuat tubuhnya naik dan tak sabar menggerayangi istrinya sendiri.

Semua akan mudah kalau hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa tamu tak diundang berwuju keponakan manisnya yang kini membasahi baju tipis Jaejoong dengan liurnya hingga membuat cetakan dalam tubuh Jaejoong tersembul dengan indahnya termasuk nipple yang kini terlihat menggoda iman Jung Yunho.

"Kau kenapa Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong heran pada Yunho yang berdiri di dekat ranjang mereka hanya dengan mengenakan handuk. Menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Yak beruang mesum pakai bajumu sana," teriak Jaejoong saat tahu kemana arah tatapan Yunho. Jaejoong mendekap tubuh MiFan di dalam pelukannya saat menyadari kalau tubuhnya-lah yang menggoda suami tercintanya hinga termangu. Apa beruang laparnya itu tak pernah puas memakannya.

"Juhma?" MiFan bertanya heran pada _ahjumma_ kesayangannya yang berteriak keras pada ahjussinya yang terlihat kelabakan dan mencari pakaiannya. Maniks besarnya mengikuti langkah sang ahjussi dengan tawa renyahnya yang membuat kedua orang dewasa itu tersenyum sayang pada sang balita.

"MiFan tidur di sini malam ini ne? biar _appa_ tidur di kamar sebelah?"

MiFan menggeleng. Balita itu tak akan bisa tidur tanpa _appa_nya.

"Baiklah. MiFan di sini sampai _appa_ datang ne? ayo berbaring sambil menunggu _appa_ datang," ujar Jajeoong menidurkan keponakan manisnya mengacuhkan beruang kesayangannya yang kini hanya bisa menghela napas.

Selalu saja kalau MiFan sudah bersama Jaejoong, Yunho hanya akan menjadi nomor dua.

Mendekap tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang, Yunho menelusupkan kepalanya pada leher Jaejoong. Melirik kecil pada keponakannya yang ternyata sudah terlelap.

"Hah … lagi-lagi aku kalah ne?"

"Tak perlu kekanakan begitu, Yun. Tak malu apa bersaing dengan MiFan?" kikik Jaejoong pada Yunho yang masih memeluknya erat. Satu tangannya masih mengelus surai hitam milik MiFan.

"…"

"Aku tetap istrimu tapi aku juga _ahjumma_ bagi MiFan ne. Jadi jangan kekanakan bear," bisik Jaejoong pelan. Memeluk erat tubuh MiFan dengan satu tangannya. Menunggu waktu hingga Changmin menjemput malaikat yang tengah terlelap ini.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja sedikit iri pada namja lain yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum selembut itu," balas Yunho menelusupkan tangannya dari sela tubuh Jaejoong. Mengelus pelan benda kenyal milik Jaejoong—bibir merah mudanya.

"Sayangnya kau bersaing pada orang yang salah. Kau tak akan bisa menandinginya, Bear." Jaejoong tertawa mendengar dengusan kesal dari belakang tubuhnya. Kalau hanya berdua begini saja Yunho bermanja dengannya.

"Hai … hai … aku tahu. Bahkan sampai kapan pun aku tak akan bisa memarahi namja yang bisa membuat istri tersayangku tersenyum begini indah. Sepertinya aku harus beriklas hati kali ini," ujar Yunho setengah bercanda pada Jaejoong sembari menarik dagu namja itu untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"_Pabbo_ bear." Jaejoong mengikuti tawaran Yunho. Mengikuti permainan namja tampan itu untuk berciuman. Pelan dan perlahan tanpa berniat menganggu sang malaikat yang terlelap dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"_Ppa …"_

.

.

.

**Little **_**Evil**_** VS **_**Harabeoji**_** Horse**

Kediaman Jung sedang ramai karena ada perayaan atas tender besar yang didapatkan oleh Changmin. Walau awalnya Jung bungsu itu menolak namun kedua _hyung_nya berhasil meyakinkan namja pecinta makanan itu dengan persyaratan makanan asli hasil buatan Jaejoong.

Acara yang dilakukannya sebenarnya tak besar. Hanya Kibum dan Jaejoong yang heboh dalam menyiapkan makanan dalam jumlah banyak. Membiarkan satu balita kecil kini menekuk dahinya kesal.

"Ih … ppa … ma … chi … ni … kal," celoteh balita kecil itu mengabsen orang-orang yang sedari tadi mengacuhkanya dan meninggalkannya di bangku tinggi seorang diri. _Appa_nya yang tengah asyik mencolek-colek makanan dengan spatula _Ahjumma_nya yang melayang pada surai gelapnya. Ahjussinya yang kini sibuk mengelap meja dan membawanya piring-piring dari dapur dan juga _halmoni_nya yang tengah memotong bahan makanan. Hanya _harabeoji_nya yang tak terlihat karena namja itu belum pulang.

"MiFan? Kenapa?" Siwon yang baru saja memasuki halaman rumahnya menemukan cucu kesayangannya tengah berjalan di depan beranda. Balita mungil itu membawa botol susunya dengan langkah yang dihentakan.

Siwon sedikit heran pada cucunya yang bisa berjalan seorang diri padahal biasanya setidaknya ada satu orang yang mengawasi. Membawa MiFan ke dalam walau dengan rontaan kecil balita itu digendongannya, Siwon tetap membawanya masuk. Tak tahu apa yang sudah membuat cucunya sekesal ini.

"Kesal sayang?" tanya Siwon saat melihat kesibukan di dapur dan ruang makan. Tertawa saat tahu kalau MiFan kesal karena diacuhkan. MiFan memang tak suka kalau diacuhkan.

"_Appa_ sudah pulang?" tanya Jaejoong yang menyadari mertuanya berada di dapur dengan MiFan di gendongan pria paruh baya itu.

"MiFan? Kenapa bisa sama _appa_?" tanya Jaejoong heran dan berusaha mengambil MiFan namun balita itu memilih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon.

"Tak apa, Jae. Biar _appa_ yang menjaga MiFan. Kalian lanjutkan saja pekerjaanya." Siwon tersenyum dengan dimple di pipinya. Mengelus pelan surai hitam MiFan diiringi tatapan heran empat orang di dapur.

Sejak kapan MiFan mau bermanja dengan _harabeoji_nya dan mengacuhkan Jaejoong?

"Min … bukannnya tadi MiFan ada di kursi miliknya? Kenapa ada bersama _appa_?"

"Ng … aku yakin sudah meletakkan MiFan di kursinya _hyung_. Bagaimana bisa bocah _evil_ itu turun?"

_Plak_

"Jangan memanggil cucu _umma_ _evil_ Jung _pabbo_," deatglare Kibum memukul kepala Changmin dengan sendok di tangannya.

"_Umma_ apa kau tak sadar ada Jung lainnya di sini," ujar Yunho yang menggeleng melihat adik dan _umma_nya malah tertawa seakan tak ada masalah.

"Hahaha … tenang saja, Jung milikku tidak _pabbo_ kok. Hanya Jung _evil_ itu yang _pabbo_," sindir Jaejoong pada Changmin yang memasang wajah kesal padanya. Tertawa melihat ekpresi namja kekanakan itu.

"Lain kali pastikan tak ada kursi lainnya di dekat MiFan, Min." Yunho berujar sembari memperlihatkan adanya kursi di samping kursi milik MiFan. Itulah mengapa balita itu bisa turun dengan mudahnya.

Changmin mengangguk kembali meneruskan pekerjaan—mencicipi masakan Jaejoong. Membiarkan _aegya_nya bersama sang _appa_ yang kini sepertinya sedikit menyesal mengambil alih MiFan.

"MiFan _harabeoji_ capek kita istirahat dulu ya?" ujar Siwon pada balita yang berada di punggungnya. Balita yang memeluk erat lehernya dan berbaring telungkup.

"Ndak … lan … gi."

Siwon mengangguk mengikuti permainan MiFan yang sedari tadi membuat pinggangnya sakit. Mana bisa ia menolak permintaan MiFan bermain kuda-kudaan sejak satu jam yang membuat tubuhnya yang baru pulang kerja terasa lelah.

_Brugh_

Siwon akhirnya 'tewas' dengan terbaring dan menyetuh lantai. Menggeleng pelan pada balita yang tertawa padanya dan kini merangkak turun dari punggungnya.

"Capek sayang."

"Ngh … au?" tanya MiFan menyodorkan susu botolnya ke mulut Siwon. Berpikir kalau _harabeoji_nya kehausan.

"Haha bukan sayang. Kita istirahat dulu ya?" Siwon mendudukan tubuhnya sembari mengambil MiFan dan duduk dipangkuannya. Memainkan jari mungil cucunya yang menatapnya dengan mata bundar yang sangat bening.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir di keluarga ini sayang," bisik Siwon mengecup surai hitam MiFan yang begitu lembut. Memeluk tubuh mungil MiFan dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. Terkekeh saat tangan kecil MiFan memukul lengannya karena merasa sesak.

"Wonnie … ayo makan dulu." Kibum yang baru masuk berjalan pelan menuju suami dan cucunya yang memasang ekpresi wajah sama.

"Makan malam dulu sayang." Kibum mengambil MiFan dari tangan Siwon. Menepuk pelan bahu Siwon memintanya untuk membersihkan diri.

"Kami menunggumu di meja makan, Wonnie."

Siwon mengangguk sebelum menghilang dari ruang tamu sesaat sebelumnya ia mengecup pelan dua pipi montok MiFan walau berhadiah satu lemparan botol susu dari sang balita. Tapi tak mengapa karena bagaimana pun Siwon menyayangi cucu pertamanya itu. Menyukai wangi bayi yang dibawa sang balita dengan kenyamanan yang begitu damai. Itulah mengapa keluarganya menyukai memeluk namja cilik itu. Walau pada akhirnya sang cucu hanya akan duduk manis dipangkuan putra bungsunya—Jung Changmin.

.

.

.

**MiFan Just MiFan, right? Jung MiFan the best Little **_**Evil**_

"MiFan … jangan menghabiskan makanan _appa_ sayang. Nanti kau sakit."

"MiFan … jangan memukul kepala _appa_ dengan botol susumu, Sayang."

"MiFan … jangan memeluk _appa_ terlalu erat—khhh."

Keluarga Jung hanya bisa menggeleng melihat seorang balita yang kini menganiaya _appa_nya sendiri. Membuat namja tampan berwajah _babyface_ itu kehabisan napas dengan satu pelukan erat milik sang _little_ _evil_.

"Wonnie … apa kau yakin anakmu yang _pabbo_ itu bisa mengurus cucuku?" bisik Kibum pelan tak ingin melerai penganiayaan yang tengah dilakukan cucu kesayangannya.

"Berdoa saja Bummie. Lagi pula Changmin itu juga putramu, Sayang."

"Khhh … apa perlu kumasukan ke dalam perutku lagi agar bocah _pabbo_ itu mendapatkan pelajaran cara mengasuh anak?"

Siwon hanya menggeleng dengan perkataan istrinya. Mendekap erat tubuh yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik di usinya. Duduk berdua menikmati malam santai mereka.

"Yunnie … tak berniat membantu Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir pada Changmin yang kini tengah dimarahi keponakannya dengan bersenjatakan botol susu. Entah apa yang membuat balita manis itu begitu marah pada _appa_nya.

"Tidak apa. Biarkan saja ayo bergabung dengan _appa_ dan _umma_ saja," ajak Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong. Bergabung bersama _appa_ dan _umma_nya meninggalkan adik kandungnya yang meminta tolong melalui tatapan mata.

"Ikhhh … ppa kal." Dan satu pekikan kecil Changmin muncul di ruangan besar itu saat tangan mungil MiFan menghantam botol susunya.

"MiFaaaannn …" seru Changmin menyentuh ujung dahinya yang memerah akibat pukulan MiFan. Tak mengetahui akibat perbuatannya yang membuat bibir MiFan mulai bergerak-gerak—pertanda mimpi buruknya akan datang.

"Hiksss … huweeeee …" Changmin sontak menutup telinganya saat tangisan MiFan menggema di ruangan keluarga tersebut. Dan itu berarti satu neraka lagi bagi Changmin. Karena bisa dipastikan 'bodyguard' _aegya_ kesayangannya akan muncul.

"Jung Changmin~"

_Glek_

Changmin meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat _appa_, _umma_, dan kedua _hyung_nya sudah berdiri di depan matanya. Menatapnya dengan wajah penghuni neraka yang lebih mengerikan.

"_Appa_ … _umma_ … _hyung_? Aghhhhh! Hentikan _hyung_!" Changmin sontak berlari saat _hyung_nya mengejarnya dengan satu sapu ruangan. Membuat keluarga besar itu memburu satu _evil_ yang tak bisa mengasuh anaknya sendiri. Membiarkan sang _aegya_ kini tertawa dengan satu biskuit dan botol susu di tangannya. Tertawa senang melihat _appa_nya tengah 'bermain' kejar-kejaran dengan _ahjumma_nya.

"Hihihi … ppa kal."

.

THE END

.

A/N:

Mizu Cuma bisa share ff singkat ini. Kangen sama MiFan tapi belum bisa mengetik karena kemarin banyak urusan dan sekarang sudah rada mendingan malah kena WB sekarang. Maaf ya Chingu. Mizu usahakan secepatnya untuk balik ke FFN.

Ini ff juga sekalian buat peringatan ultah Mizu hari ini sekaligus peringatan dua tahun Mizu di jadi author di FFN. Buat ff untuk diri sendiri khehehe gak papalah. Ini ff juga buat yang kangen ama MiFan xDD

Kalau ada yang mau mampir silahkan main ke wp Mizu ada beberapa ff baru di sana yang belum repost di sini. Dan maaf banget yang minta ff Mizu YunJae yang judulnya 'It's not Just a Sin' buat dipublish di sini gak bisa karena itu ff proyek lumayan gila jadi Mizu gak mau mancing war dengan yang lain jadi kalau mau silahkan PM Mizu adja ne minta PW.

Queenofcliffhanger (titik) wordpress (titik) com

Hapus spasi dan masukan seperti alamat wordpress biasa ne.

Pai … pai …

Mizuno

_Thanks for Reading_


End file.
